All This For Nothing
by Gpilot04
Summary: **CHAPTER 10** Sakura doesn't want to wait for Syaoran. So she visits him. It starts out as a prank with the Li Sisters, but the plot thickens much worse. r+r!
1. Sleep (not that way..)

All This For Nothing

Disclaimers: I don't own Card Captor so bug off!Anyways, enjoy my ficcie!^_^ja ne!

'…' = thinking

"…" = talking

(…) = a/n

All This For Nothing Part I 

It was a spring afternoon and Sakura was nervous as she arrived at the airport.Touya followed along carrying her bags.

"Okay Squirt.Are you sure you want to go to China?I mean what if that gaki forgot about you?" asked Touya, setting her bags down on the conveyer belt.

"He's not a brat!I think he will remember me.Anyways, I'm almost sixteen, I can take care of myself," she said as she paid for her plane ticket.

"Whatever.Just call me or Dad when you're in trouble okay?We'll come and get you if that gaki hurts you in anyway."

"Oh Syaoran would never hurt me."'He loves me.He can't possibly hurt me…. Or forget me.'

*_flashback*_

_"Syaoran, do you really have to go back to China?" a tear-stained face Sakura asked._

_"Yes.As much as I hate to go, the clan wants me to hold up the family since I'm about to become head of it."He pulled Sakura close to him."I'll never forget you," he whispered in Sakura's ears."You'll always have a place in my heart."_

_"And you will always be in my heart," Sakura sobbed.Her emerald eyes were glistening with tears and Syaoran couldn't stand to his Cherry Blossom torn apart like this._

_"I'll come back to you, my Cheery Blossom.When the blossoms open, I shall come back."_

_"Hurry back to me my Little Wolf.I will wait for you everyday in spring."_

_With a nod and looking down at the floor, Syaoran turned to his plane and left, leaving Sakura in the airport, crying on her knees_. (pretty sappy ne?)

_*end flashback*_

'How long has it been Syaoran?Seven years?Eight?No matter.I will come to you.I can't wait another day without being by your side….. even if it's just a day…. a minute.'Sakura drifted off to sleep on the plane.She stirred as a dream started. A terrible dream.

_*dream*_

Sakura was sitting in a blossom with a sword in her hand.She looked at the sword.It looked like Syaoran's.'Where am I?'Suddenly, the blossom started to close so it was like a cup.It then started to rain, filling the cherry blossom cup."Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!Syaoran help me!"She jumped and tried to climb out, but failed.The rain poured harder and the sky turned to a pattern of beige and red, with a ying-yang sign on it. (Ya know, those circles that's black and with a dot on each half)A girl was laughing in the background, but Sakura didn't know it, yet it sounded familiar.Then Sakura used the sword to climb her way out.Failed.The water was up to her shoulders now."This calls for desperate measures."Sakura started to swing the sword around like a maniac, stabbing holes, which started to mend itself back togetherWater rose up to her nose…… eyes………higher……...Suddenly, there was a bright light shinning through the petals.A green lightThe blossom fell open and water gushed out, leaving Sakura on her knees gasping for air.Sakura tried to stand up, but a magical force pushed her to stay on her knees.A green mist was spread before her. 

"Who are you?What do you want!?"As if the mist was speaking, she heard a voice in her head.

_"….Sakura….."_

_ _

"Arrrgh!" Sakura woke up startled, as well as some of the passengers.

"Miss, are you alright?" asked the flight attendance."We will arrive in China shortly.Is there anything I can get you?"

"Uh, no.Thanks anyways.Just…. a bad dream."The stewardess smiled and nodded. Then left to assist another passenger. 

"Phew," Sakura wiped her brow.'What did that dream mean?A cherry blossom…. Syaoran's sword…….. Green light…… weird sky with laughter…… evil laughter.Could that blossom be me in trouble?And Syaoran, the green light, saving me?What could it mean?If it is Syaoran, why can't his sword save me?'She decided to put that aside and call Tomoyo tomorrow.

The plane landed and Sakura stepped off in search for her luggage.And a hotel to stay in.At the same time, Feimei was at the airport to.She was watching one of her sisters depart to university in another province.Then an auburn, shorthaired girl caught her eyes.'She looks familiar….'Her thoughts were drawn to this mystery person and found herself following her secretly.A though hit her.'That's right1I knew I saw her somewhere.Syaoran kept a picture of her in his room when I was sneaking in….'She walked straight up to the girl, but stopped a few feet away.An idea struck her head.'Perfect.This is great for getting my revenge when Syaoran broke my nail.He will face my wrath!'Feimei rushed to the nearest phone and dialed home.

"Li resident, which Li do you wish to speak to?"It was Fuutie.

"Shiefa, listen closely, and tell the others my scheme."

"Ooooh!I love schemes!"

"whisper, whisper"

"Ooooh!Perfect!I'll go tell the others!"She hanged up.

"Heh heh!Perfect!Oh you are so smart Feimei!"She walked quickly to Sakura before she left her sight.

"Excuse me, Miss Kinomoto!"Sakura turned around.'She looks familiar.'

"Hi, is something the matter, Miss…."

"Uh," 'I can't let her know my real name.' "You can call me Lillian."

"Okay.I'm Sakura then."

'I thought so.'"Anyways, I know this sounds crazy, but you're ticket was drawn in the, uh," 'Think think think!' "The best fashion designer contest!" Feimei said happily when she eyed a Fashion21* bag.'Thank you Kami-chan!'

"Oh?But I didn't enter any.. contest."'Especially a fashion contest…… oh crap.Tomoyo.She must have set me up.'"Oh, oh, oh.Um, what is the grand prize if I won?"'I'm going to kill Tomoyo if its modeling any of her designs in public!'

"You get to spend a week in the famous designer's house and meet him!"

"Him?"

"Oh yes.He's very talented."She glanced at her watched.'I guess Fuutie should be done by now.'"Come with me.The limo is waiting."

Sakura followed Feimei and sat in the limo.'Oh well.Tomoyo, I'll get my revenge!'

The drive was long and the night had settled in already.They finally arrived at the estate.It was fairly large with small forests surrounding it.The house was in a Chinese style and there were bamboo shoots everywhere.The night was hot, since it was summer, and Sakura fanned herself with her hand as sweat beads slid down her face.

"Fanren, please take Miss Kinomoto's luggage upstairs in the guest room."Immediately, the servant obeyed.Sakura eyelids dropped.She walked inside the quiet mansion and yawned.

"You should get some sleep Sakura.You'll meet him in the morning.Would like a tour of the mansion?"

"Um, no. If you don't mind, I was planning to take a shower and go to sleep."Sakura yawned again."The plane ride was sorta grim."

'Kuso!That leaves us less time until Syaoran comes back from the training house.'"Of course. Follow me to your room please."She passed by Fuutie and asked if everything was ready.

"Yep!I told mother so she wouldn't freak.In fact I told everybody.Except for Syaoran.We have 20 minutes until he finishes his training."

"Sugoi."She looked at the fatigue Sakura in her yellow pink dress.'It's almost 3 am' Sakura thought sleepily.Her eyelids dropped lower."Miss Kinomoto," Feimei said."Let's resume to your room."

"Here we are."Feimei opened the door and Sakura walked inside.It was green.Everything was so green.There were some green with red or yellow, but it was basically green.On the mahogany bed laid Sakura's suitcases."I'll see you in the morning.Good night."

Sakura felt a green aura as she entered but guessed it was the green-ness of the room.'I must be very sleepy.'She took a quick shower and instantly fell to sleep in her pink undergarments on the green, green bed.(o_Ookay I make her sleep in her underwear.Remember.. it's a summer night!:þ)

"Fuutie!" Feimei whispered outside the room.Fuutie came around the corner and replied, "He'll be here in ten minutes!"They giggled. 

"Everything in order?"

"Uh huh.I moved Syaoran's stuff in his den.He's very tired when I checked on him.He wouldn't be able to notice.."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.Great job."Feimei yawned."Let's go to sleep."

"Agreed."

"See ya in the morning."

"Oh yeah!"

Sleepy and tired, Syaoran staggered to his room.He was in his fighting clothes and sweaty. 'I'm so sleepy.'Fanren passed by.

"Go to sleep little brother.You need it a lot."She snickered.'You're up for a surprise.'

Syaoran showered and came out only wearing his green boxers (how green can you get?)He was so sleepy he almost slept standing in his shower if it wasn't for the shampoo in his eyes.Now extremely sleepy, he plopped under the covers and felt to sleep.He felt a light pink aura but ignored it, because when you're sleepy, you ignore everything.Even if it's your long love sleepy in her underwear next to you.^_~

To be continued.

Please review!Was it good?Did ya like it?Next chapter contains surprising results.This is just the beginning.There will be more.Let's see what happens when he wakes up.Oh yeah!

Ja ne!

- *Lynnie*****QRW*


	2. Ohayo!

All this for Nothing

Disclaimers:I think it's pretty obvious that I don't own Card Captors.So xþ. 

Thank you reviewers!I love you guys!You urged me to write!Don't leave meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!Leans down to far and falls face down.Picks self up againUh, on with the show!

'…' = thinking.

"…" =talking.

(…) =a/n

_*Sakura's dream*_

_Syaoran and Sakura were sitting in a beach in their swimwear (guess what that really is! ^_~).They watched the waves caress the sand and the gull squawk.Sakura held on to Syaoran's arm and rested her head on his shoulder._

_"I wish I could stay like this forever.Feeling free with the one I love," Sakura sighed as she closed her eyes."Total bliss.Oh why do you have to leave Syaoran?I can't live without you here."_

_"It's really hard to depart from you.But I have to go or they'll take everything I Love away from me, including you."He stroked her hair. "I promise I'll be back," he whispered._

_"When?"_

_"When the blossoms bloom."_

_"Then I shall wait for you every spring for your return."She holds his arm closer to her."I never wanna let you go."He looks into her eyes and she looks into his.They closed their eyes and leaned for a kissed.Instead._

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran woke up at the crack of dawn for his sparring practice, but left his eyes closed to think.'How can I return to Sakura when the Elders refuse to let me go?'He opened his eyes and felt something cling on to his arm, sort of pulling it a little.He turned his head to face a lovely auburn hair framing it.'Is this….. Sakura?I must be dreaming.'He looked at his arm to see it was being held by Sakura's arms… close to her _body_.Which was in underwear.Dream or no dream, Syaoran couldn't take the pressure.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"That must be Syaoran finding her in his bed," smiled Feimei.She muffled a giggle.'I wonder what Mother would do if she was here from her vacation.'

"Syaoran?!Is that you?" said a worried voice downstairs.

"That sounded like Mother.Holy shit it is!"Feimei eyes shot opened and gasped."I'm gonna be in so much trouble if he finds out."Her face suddenly turns to a smirk."IF he finds out."She went back to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hoe?" Sakura opened one eye to see Syaoran trying to pry his arm of her grip.'Syaoran?What is he doing here?'She drifted off to sleep.'Syaoran?SYAORAN?????!!!!!!'She let go of her grip and sat up in bed.Even a more of an embarrassing site for both.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Syaoran joined in.Sakura quickly grabbed a pillow to conceal herself in the process of screaming.Syaoran…well he jumped out of bed and stood next to the wall.When they were done screaming…

"Sakura?!!"

"Syaoran?!!"They both looked at each other and said in unison, "What are you doing here?!!"

Syaoran replied first, gaining calmness (or courage) to sit down on his bed."Well for one thing, I live here and this is my room.What about you?how come you're here in your…" he quickly turned beet red.So did Sakura."Well someone invited me here.They said I won a drawing contest and drove me here.This was supposes to be the so called 'guest-room!'"She clung on to the pillow tighter."I'm sorry, Syaoran."

"For what?"

"That.. I was…holding your arm…."Sakura turned to several shades of red.

"Oh.Yeah that.Listen, I'm sorry I couldn't make it to Tokyo.The Elders wouldn't let me.I really wanted to be with you, Sakura."Sakura's hearted pounded at the way he said her name.She smiled."Me too Syaoran.I couldn't wait anther day, so I came here to see you.Then this happened."She giggled."How green can you get Syaoran?"

"Huh?Oh.Um, it's my favorite color?"Syaoran sighed."Well?What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Since when do you sleep in your – forget it."Sakura blushed again, as well as Syaoran.Sakura loosened her grip on the pillow."We're back together again," she whispered.

"Sakura.."

"Oh, Syaoran.I missed you so much."Despite the fact she was in her underwear, she pulled him over for a hug (bad idea!).This caught him from surprise, since he didn't think she do that barely clothed.He was really surprise and lost his balance, so he fell over… on top of Sakura….in her underwear….just when Syaoran's mother walked in the door…pushing the door wide open…..shocked servants peering in….as well as Feimei, Fuutie, and Fanren……and worst of all…Meiling.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!" plopSyaoran's mother fainted on the spot.Meiling stood there mouth wide open."SYAORAN!!!!SAKURA!!!"Down she went as she fainted.Many servants ran around murmuring and fanning the fainted people.Feimei, on the other hand, stifled a laugh, which Syaoran saw.

"FEIMEI!!!!!!"

"Gotta go!See ya!"She dashed off to her room and locked it.Fuutie watched her go and turned her gaze back on Syaoran."So Syaoran.How long are you going to stay on top of her?"She raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?Oh gomen nasai Sakura!"He quickly got off the dazed Sakura.She quickly slid under the sheets to cover herself."I should leave now."He grabbed a robe lying around and walked out, face flushed, and closed the door.

Sakura quickly put on her clothes and sat on her bed.She gathered up enough strength to go outside, which Syaoran was waiting outside.She blinked in surprise."S-Syaoran?"

"Ohayo.Thought I might escort you to the breakfast table."

"Even what happened this morning?"

"You're hungry aren't you?"

"Yeah –"

"Then let's go."He pulled her arm and led her downstairs.Meiling stood up from her form on the floor.Syaoran's mother still laid there."Grrrr.Sakura."She stomped downstairs to the breakfast hall."You better not have done anything with MY Syaoran!!"

To be continued.

Thank you for all of your reviews reviewers!!!Please review okay?I really appreciated.It lets me know if I'm doing a good job or not.A lot means more chapters on the way.Little reviews means the chapter will come next month…..

Arigato!^_^


	3. Secret Services

All this for Nothing3

Disclaimers and rambles:If you think I own them…that's call wishful thinking.:þAnyways, I wanna thank all my reviewers.You're peeps are the best.I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.My other chapters seemed to please you guys….I hope this chapter will too.So viewers…read on and review!J

All This For Nothing 

Part III

By:*Lynnie*QRW*

Syaoran led Sakura to the breakfast table where the clan members were watching them.Even though Fuutie told them they were expecting a visitor, they were still shocked from what happened earlier in the morning.Syaoran and Sakura sat next to each other in the head table.Meiling came by and sat in front of them.She gave a death glare to Sakura that even Heero Yuy (I don't own him either) would be afraid of.

"What are you doing here Kinomoto?!"

"I c-came to visit Syaoran."

"What for?"She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.'You better not ruin my wedding with him you snake!' (I could have used harsh words…but Meiling is too stupid to know them.Sorry to all those Meiling fans.*Lynnie*QRW* dodges away from high kicks and punches from Meiling fans.She runs away and gets Wing Zero to kick their asses."You should have accepted my apologies!"Uh…moving on…). 

"Uh…"

"I invited her here," Syaoran defended.He narrows his eyes at Meiling."You shouldn't be so rude to our guest, Meiling."He released his glare."She'll be staying here for a while."Sakura smiled weakly.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Somewhere back in Tokyo, Tomoyo says out loud, "KAAAAWWWWAAAAIIII!!!" in class while dissecting a frog.Kids like at her in a weird way.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Meiling pouted."I hope you're not planning anything Kinomoto.I'm watching you…" Meiling whispered in Sakura's ear.Then she went to sit with her mother in another table. 

"Don't worry Sakura.She can't do anything to you when I'm around."

"I hope so."They finished eating and left to take a walk in the gardens.A garden with Sakura trees.They sat beneath one and Sakura leaned against his shoulder.

"How long will you be staying Sakura?"

"Just for a week."She sighed."I wish I could stay longer."She watched a petal drift down and fall in her palm.The sun shone brightly and it was hot.Sakura fanned herself while Syaoran climbed up the tree.(what is with him and trees?)

"What are you doing now, Syaoran?'

"…"

"Syaoran?"There was still no reply.Sakura got a little bit nervous.

"Syaoran?!"

"Sakura?"Sakura breathed out, "What are you doing up there?"

"I have a great view of the house.Maybe we could go swimming, if you like."

"Sure.It's very hot anyways."Syaoran jumped down and raced ahead to the house to change.Sakura got to her room(no, it's not Syaoran's room this time.She got her own now.S+S fans grumble).Sakura changed into a pink one piece (she didn't feel like a two-piece after what happened) and Syaoran changed into, you guessed it, GREEN swim trunks.They walked to the pool and saw that Syaoran's sisters were there.Meiling too.

"Well, well.Isn't this a small world after all?" Fuutie said from the chair.She made no effort to dive in the waters like her other sister.

"Come on in Sakura!I'll race ya!" Feimei bubbled.Sakura dived in and aligned with Feimei against the pool's wall."You're on.Ready set go!"The two sped off and eventually, Sakura won."Great race Sakura.Maybe I'll beat you next time."Feimei got out and dried herself.An evil grin spread across her face.Syaoran was bending over the pool to talk to Sakura about the Clow (like Syaoran's really interested!).Feimei twisted her towel and stood a few feet from Syaoran.'I should get this right.'She raised her towel and snapped it at Syaoran's butt.

"YAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"He fell in the pool.And guess what my fellow readers?He fell over Sakura!Again.They submerged and surfaced, sputtering."FEIMEI!!"Feimei smiled weakly."Gotta go!I hear Mom calling me.Bye bye!"She ran off laughing her butt off.Meiling just happened to wake in the pool arena and saw Syaoran fall on Sakura.(boy does this fic have timings!) Meiling was turning red from anger and wore a frown.

"Stay away from MY Syaoran, Kinomoto!!!"She stood next to Syaoran as he got out and sat on the ledge.

"I'm sorry Meiling, but Feimei, uh, kinda got him into this mess.She stayed in the pool and looked up at them.Meiling grabbed a towel for Syaoran to dry off.He refused it since he wanted to swim.

"I don't think so, Syaoran!" Meiling put her hands on her hips."My mother, your mother, and the Elders want to discuss our wedding plans."

"What wedding?"Syaoran looked confuse and furrowed his brow."What are you talking about Meiling?"He stepped away from her, but she grabbed his arm.

"I'm talking about OUR marriage Syaoran-kun!Isn't that great!It was the Elders' and my mother's idea!Come on.We don't want to be late"She pulled him towards the pathway exit.

"Meiling, I'm not marrying you!It's gross!(it sure is)You're my cousin and it'll be like…."

"Marrying your sister," Sakura finished.Syaoran turned to her. "Yeah."He turned back to Meiling how looked down at Sakura.

"Stay out of this Kinomoto!You can't break our marriage!Even if you seduce Syaoran," Meiling said haughtily."We're getting married and that's final!You don't want to disappoint the Elders would you?"She looked at Syaoran."We have to keep the clan's bloodline pure and rich, so let's go."Before Syaoran could protest, she pulled him away.He gave Sakura an apologetic look and she nodded.

"That was quite a show," said Fanren as she sipped her tea in her chair.Fuutie rolled her eyes."I don't think they're really going to get married.Sakura, Meiling just wants you to be jealous.Don't worry about it.She's not the matchmaker."Fanren nodded.Then Feimei popped out of the bushes.She nodded."Syaoran is the one who picks his own bride.The Elders just suggests the girls he should marry, I think."She turned to her sisters for their reply."Is that right?"They shrugged."I think they have to approve it too."Feimei sighed."I rather have you, Sakura, as my sister-in-law."She shuffled her feet and Sakura blushed."Thank you."Feimei looked at the ground like a kindergartener confessing what she did wrong."I'm sorry that I tricked you, Sakura.I just wanted to get my revenge at Syaoran, so I used you since he dreams about you.But I swear I never knew you slept…like that."Fanren rolled her eyes and Fuutie drank her tea.

"It's okay Feimei.I found Syaoran quicker that way, I guess," she smiled and turned to the exit."Maybe I should go find Syaoran."Feimei, Fuutie, and Fanren nodded.Sakura put a shirt over and went in search of Syaoran.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"But I don't want to marry Meiling!" Syaoran stated rather loud.Meiling frowned.Her mother spoke up."Why wouldn't you marry my daughter?!" she scolded.Syaoran rolled his eyes."Many reasons," he muttered.Meiling's mother wrinkled her nose."She is beautiful, a Li, smart, funny, everything!She will bear the most beautiful children and keep the Li blood pure!You are a fool not to marry her."

"Mother, is there anything you can do to make their mind change," Syaoran begged.She shook her head."It's an agreement, Syaoran.Maybe you'll learn to love Meiling."Syaoran shook his head.'There is only one girl for me.'"You just want what is good for the clan; not for its future leader.If I can't make my own decisions with you telling me who to choose, what to do, you expect me to become a great leader?"

"We are only suggesting that you should marry Meiling.We all agree and we need your agreement by the next lunar moon and that's this weekend.Who do you suggest?You hard know anyone out of these preliminaries," spoke an Elder."There is no one we could think of or agree on."He looked sternly at Syaoran."Do you have anyone in mind."

"…yes.Yes I do."The Elders looked surprised.Then they wore a smug look."If it's not Meiling….who do you love then, if love is what you truly desire?"

"…I love…Sakura Kinomoto," he breathed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura heard voices arguing in a building ahead of her.'That sounded like Syaoran.'She crept close to the doorway, and looked for a window.She found a small opening instead and peer inside….to hear:

"…I love…Sakura Kinomoto."Sakura gasped and placed her hands on her mouth.Tears of joy brimmed her eyes.Her heart raced and she wanted to listen more, but thought of it wrong and left to her room.'I finally know how he really feels about me.But does he know about my feelings?'She leaned against her door when she reached it.She breathed deeply and looked at her bed.A green enveloped laid on her bed.If it's green, it must be from……Syaoran! (ding ding ding!)

"To Sakura," Sakura read the front.On the back it read, "From Syaoran.Guess I should open it."She Sakura petals inside and they drifted down to the ground."Kawaii!" she giggled.Inside was a note that read:

Sakura,

Please meet me by the Sakura trees in the garden tonight around 11.I have something important to tell you.

- Syaoran

'I wonder what he wants to – wait!I probably know!How much he loves me.I wished I didn't see him saying it.It wouldn't be much of a surprise now.'She folded the letter back into the envelope."What should I wear?"She looked at the clock.It was only four in the afternoon.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Feimei looked around the corner and giggled.'Good, she believed it.Now I just have to slip this pink one in Syaoran's room.Oh the colors!'She giggled and ran to Syaoran's room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran started to walk back to the main house.The meeting wasn't easy, but he managed to get some of the Elders to agree with him.He had until this weekend.Three days away…..to announce whom he should wed and they were going to hold a party for the lunar moon and that too: all on the same night.Meiling's face was rather red form anger and the air was intense.Meiling's mother looked like she was about to have a meltdown.Syaoran's mother just sat there quietly, showing sympathy for her only son.

Syaoran neared his room and sat on his bed.A pink rectangle stood out."Is this from Sakura?"it said "To Syaoran" in the front.He flipped it over."From Sakura."He opened the letter and read it.

Hey Syaoran,

Could you please meet me by the cherry trees in the garden?It would mean a lot to me if you came.Come around 11.Alone.I need to talk to you about some things.

- Sakura

"Sakura?Wants to talk to me in the middle of the night?"He glanced at his clock.It was four seventeen."Plenty of time.What should I do then?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

'It only takes color to fool these love-sick people,' Feimei laughed in her mind.'Good thing they don't know it's me.This has to bring them together.I just know it.I rather have a rat as my sister-in-law then Meiling. (sorry to all you rats out there.I don't mean it in a bad way.)'She walked off to her own room."I hope everything plans out the way I thought of it."

To be continued……

Well?Whaddaya think?Good?Bad?Send me the reviews!Luv ya!^_~I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!This is going twisted isn't it?Got questions?E-mail me at 

[v345fmp@yahoo.com][1]or talk to me on AIM.My sn is Gpilot 04.Ja ne!^_^

   [1]: mailto:v345fmp@yahoo.com



	4. What Will Happen Next?

All This for Nothing

Disclaimers: Card Captor Sakura belongs to someone that's not me.But I own this story and plot so take it and I'll be suing you.Muhahahahahahahaha!!!

Author's Note: Yeah it's kinda short, but at least it's better than nothing.So REVIEW!!!!!

All This For Nothing: part 4

At dinner Syaoran and Sakura kept to themselves and were quiet.They finished their meals early and went to their rooms.(their own room).The clock showed 9:58 pm and both of them waited in torment.Syaoran walked around in circles while Sakura tapped her fingers on the desk.

"When will the time come?" they both said quietly.

Time passes and it was now 10:55 pm.Sakura decided to leave now.Syaoran was already there at 10:50.Sakura found her way and didn't see Syaoran at the Sakura trees.Only one place where he would be.Sakura started to climb the tree they sat below.When she neared the top, a hand stick out.

"Hoe?"Sakura looked up and Syaoran was there, giving his hand out to help.She took it and he pulled her up.

"Hey Sakura," he said quietly.He sat down and Sakura sat next to him.They sat there in silence and stared into the night.Sakura was the first to speak.

"So why did you ask me to come hear?"Sakura kept her eyes on the stars.

Syaoran looked at her in surprise."Me?I thought you told me to come here."He sighed."I think we've been tricked again."Sakura nodded in agreement."So what do we do now, Sakura?"

"I don't know.Maybe we should fulfill her intentions," Sakura said, this time looking at Syaoran."There's a purpose on why she's doing this, Syaoran."She leaned her head on his shoulder and Syaoran felt a volt of electricity sparked through his body.He was getting red in the face.

"Nani?!"He looked at her wide-eyed."W-what do you mean by that?"Sakura closed her eyes and linked her arm around Syaoran's arm.Syaoran's face got redder and hotter.

"...uh..." Syaoran was inching away from Sakura, but Sakura got closer to Syaoran and looked at him in the eye.

"What Syaoran?" she asked softly."You don't like me?"She kneels in front of him and holds his hand.Syaoran had nowhere else to go since it's a tree limb and he didn't want to fall down.

"Uh, I like you Sakura, but, I er, ah, Sakura," he gets redder by the minute.Sakura gets closer to him and pulls him closer.She cups his face in her hands.

"Good.Because I like you too."Sakura pulls his face to hers to seal in the space between them for a second.Wide-eyed and shocked (not to mention crimson red), Syaoran couldn't believe that Sakura kissed him.On the lips.He was so red and dizzy, he almost fell off the tree, if it wasn't for Sakura who pulled him back up.When he snapped into reality, he pulled Sakura closer and gave her a kiss in return; but longer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Heeheehee!!My plan has gone perfectly well.Too perfect.And when did Syaoran learn to kiss like that?" Feimei talked to herself as she peered through a pair of binoculars from her bedroom."Hmm.Guess I should give them some private time."She set her device down and laid in bed."I wonder what will happen next…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran placed his arm around Sakura and she cuddled close to him.They were no longer embarrassed from their love for each other.They sat in silence, gazing on the stars.It was past midnight and they decided to watch the sun rise…together.

"Syaoran?"

"Hm?"

"Ai shiteru."She kissed him gently on the lips once more and leaned on his chest.Syaoran smiled and pulled her closer."Ai shiteru, Sakura."He gazed on the stars once more and set his eyes on the sleeping Sakura."What will happen then?"Then he too fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran's mother was still awake in her bed thinking about what just happen with her son and the Elders.

"Syaoran won't choose Meiling.He loves Sakura.The wedding is a few days away and he needs a bride by then.Syaoran, I hope your choice is wise."She sighed."What will lie in the future?"

To be continue okay?Thanks

Kero: Hey!What will happen next?

Gpilot_04: You just have to wait for the next chapter.

Kero: But I wanna know!

Gpilot_04: Too bad.Oh yeah, there's a reason why this chapter is called "What will happen next?"If you don't know why, I feel sorry for you.Anyways, review!!!!


	5. Ohayo!! 2

All This For Nothing5

Disclaimers: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

Author's Note: Nothing much too say.I usually say it in the end of the chapter.I don't know why so don't ask.Oh yeah, thank you people who reviewed!!!

All This For Nothing: part 5

When the sun rose up, Syaoran was the first to wake up._Huh?What am I doing up in a tree?_He looked at the stirring body next to him._Oh yeah.Sakura…_

"Sakura.Sun's up, that means you better wake up too," he pushes her gently and she groans.

"I don't want to wake up.If the sun jump off the bridge would you?"She turned around on her side.

"If I'm jumping with you, yes I would, so come on!!"He took her had and pulled her out of her sleeping position.She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Beats me.Let's go before the clan get suspicious."He climbed down first and waited for Sakura.

"Suspicious of what Syaoran-kun?" she smiled with a glint in her eyes, as she climbed down.

"Well, maybe because we kissed?" he watched she jumped off the last few feet and caught her in his arms.Sakura giggled.

"Kiss?Kiss like this?"She pulled him closer and kissed him on the cheek.Syaoran smiled and placed her on the ground and wrapped his arms around he waist.She giggled gleefully.

"No, I think it was like this," he kissed her the way he had last night.When they parted, a Wei [the butler dude] was standing a few yards in front of them.

"Uh, a-ahem," he coughed nervously.Syaoran and Sakura looked up and began to blush lightly."Y-your mother s-sent me to find y-you.Breakfast will be-e in sh-shortly."He walked away as fast as he could.Syaoran and Sakura smiled at each other and laughed.Then they walked in to the main house to their rooms [their won room!Perverts!] to get prepared.They gave each other a quick kiss before parting and went their separate ways.Syaoran passed Feimei and she giggled furiously.

"Feimei, did you set us up last night?" Syaoran asked sternly.Feimei looked around.

"Who?Me?I don't know what happened [giggle] _last night_," she giggled and walked away to the breakfast room.Then she rounded around the corner and talked back to Syaoran, "Since when do you kiss like that?"

"Wha?"Syaoran turned around to find empty space instead of his sister.He shook his head, and then headed to his room to change.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the breakfast table, Sakura and Syaoran just barely made it when the first dish arrived.Syaoran looked at his sisters who were listening to Feimei's whispers.Then they looked at Syaoran and Sakura and started to giggle.

"Do you think they will tell everybody?" Sakura asked Syaoran quietly.Syaoran shook his head.

"At least I hope not."

"Why?"

"Uh, I'll tell you later.After breakfast."

"Okay."They ate their breakfast and left the table together.The clan started to gossip about Sakura and Syaoran, but neither of them were aware of it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So what were you going to tell me Syaoran-kun?"She sat in the middle of the training room, while Syaoran was practicing with his sword.He did a few fancy moves and stood in a stance.

"Well, the elders said that I have to," he began and then he started to swing his sword again."That I have to choose a [swing, swish, swing] a bride before the full moon, which is [swish, twirl, clang] this weekend."Sakura looked down and sighed.Syaoran came over to her and sat down."Sakura, the Elders says I have to pick Meiling, but…but I…" Syaoran leaned over to kiss her, but the door flew open and Meiling stands there.

"SYAORAN!!!!!SAKURA!!!!!!STAY AWAY FROM MY SYAORAN!!!!"She ran fast to Syaoran and shoved Sakura out of the way hard.

"Meiling?!What are you doing?"Syaoran pushed Meiling out of her grip.

"Syaoran!WE are supposed to get married this weekend and I want to spend some time with you," she said pouting."So come on!!I want to go shopping!"She tugged at Syaoran's sleeve and pulled him to the door.Syaoran pulled back and Sakura came to help him.

"Leave him alone Meiling!He's not your property!"She karate chopped Meiling's hand and she let go, sending Syaoran sprawled on the floor.Sakura rushed to him.

"Look what you did Sakura!!Get away from him!"Meiling ran to the couple and saw Syaoran's sword on the ground.She picked it up and gripped it tightly."Don't make me repeat myself Sakura!!"She pointed the sword to Sakura and edged closer to her.

"Meiling!!What are you doing?Put that down now!" Syaoran yelled.Meiling didn't listen and only placed the tip of the sword on Sakura's throat.

"I love you Syaoran and I don't want you to waste your life on her.You'd be better off with me!"Meiling's hand shook and she was place, afraid of what might happen if she lost her grip on the sword.She was on the verge of tears."Syaoran, we are getting married and I won't have you do this to me!!!"She rearranged her grip quickly and hit Syaoran and Sakura on the heads with the sword's handle.Both went unconscious."Sorry Syaoran, but this is for your own good."She dragged Syaoran to a room and locked the door.Then she moved to Sakura and dragged her to a small chamber.Meiling realizes she still has the Syaoran's sword in her hand and she throws it in the chamber with Sakura inside.She bolts the door shut and goes to prepare her plan.

And Feimei watched her from the shadows.

Dun Dun Dun!!What will happen to Sakura?To Syaoran?And Feimei?Tune in next time for "All This For Nothing". 

Kero: When am I going to be in the story?

Gpilot_04: I dunno.Just give it some time.

Kero: Hmph.And how come nobody saw what Meiling did?

Gpilot_04: uh, because they were still eating in the breakfast room?

Kero: Oh.Hey I want breakfast too!!Pudding!!!!!

Gpilot_04: -_-'Anyways, please REVIEW!!Oh yeah, Gomen for another short chapter ^_^' I was busy working on my other story's chapters.Hehehe.Ja ne!


	6. Saving Sakura

All This For Nothing

Disclaimers: CCS belongs to CLAMP

A/N: Sorry it took a while for this to get out.Very sorry.Don't hurt/flame me.

All This For Nothing

Syaoran woke up and groaned.He was tied to the wall in some room he never been.

"Ah, you have awoken Syaoran!"He looked at the direction of the voice.It was Meiling.

"Meiling!!Where's Sakura?What did you to her?!" he shouted as he struggled to get free."Where am I?"

"Basement," Meiling simply said."Syaoran, you belong to me!Not that bit –"

"Don't you dare talk about Sakura like that!!Where is she?!"He struggled once more but it was useless among the metal chains.

"Oh she's fine.She should she waking up…" Meiling pressed a button on this control."…Now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A gush of cold water poured onto Sakura's face.

"Wha[gurgle hack hack]!!" Sakura sputtered.She rolled out of the way to somewhere dry, except the water was filling the room gradually from an opening on the ceiling.

"Where am I?" she asked out loud.All she remembered was Syaoran and her talking, and then Meiling came…Meiling.She did this to her.Sakura touched her head and felt a lump.

"I'm going to have to find a way ou-aaaaaahhhh!!" she jumped up as cold water flooded to her feet.It already had filled the small floor."I'll just use the – I don't have my cards!!Meiling must have taken them!"Her eyes fell on the metal door and pounded it."Help!!Somebody HELP ME!"She made a body slam, kicks, punches, pounds, and whatever blows.None of them work.The water had rose above her ankles and the room was small.Water was pouring at a moderate speed and was filling the small room quickly.Sakura staggered to the corner and slumped down, but something hit her butt.

"Ooowwww!!"She reached down the clear water and pulled out a sword."It's Syaoran's sword!Maybe I could use it to cut the door open…"

"Awake Sakura?" boomed a voice.

"Who's there?!Where's Syaoran?!" she held the sword up and turned around.She looked up and saw speakers on the corner.

"Hahahaha!!It's me, Meiling," it static through.Sakura growled.

"Where's Syaoran?!" she pointed the sword at the speaker even though it was useless.

"He's with me, sleeping.I'm going to brainwash him so he only loves…me!"Sakura screamed out in rage.

"Nooo!!I hate you!You bastard!" Sakura raged.Suddenly more water flowed and splattered over Sakura."[gurgle splash hack] What [cough] are you doing?"Sakura made her way out of the waterfall, even though the water was up to her hips.

"I'm going to drown you, kill you, murder you, ya know!I don't want Syaoran to see you so this is the only way," said Meiling.

"Wouldn't anyone know my disappearance?"

"Do you think they really care about you?Think about it sweetheart: the clan wanted the cards from you and were disappointed that they didn't get it.Second, they want me to marry Syaoran.Third, I'm going to brainwash everybody.Hahahahahaha!!!"

"Meiling!Don't do this!!"No answer."Meiling come back!!" Sakura cried.She couldn't believe that someone like Meiling would go through all this just to get Syaoran.Now Sakura was determined to save Syaoran and everybody.She immediately sliced the metal walls, stabbing it, poking it, slicing it, cutting it, hacking it, and whatever she could do with the sword.No avail.Nothing work and the water was up to her shoulders.Sakura cried and bawled.No escape.Then an idea hit her.

"Worth a try," she whispered.Sakura focused and concentrated hard on her aura.Maybe it can open the door.She imagine the outside and focused.She tried harder.It was too much pressure.She passed out.

"Sakura?Hey Sakura or ya in there?" came a muffled voice from the outside.Was Sakura hearing things?"Sakura!"The voice sounded familiar but it doesn't matter, she just wanted to get out.

"Yes!!I'm inside and water [splash gurgle] is rising fast!I need to get out!" she sobbed.She stumbled to the door and pounded."Please get me out!Meiling is planning to brainwash everybody and kill me!!"

"Okay, we are going to attempt at cracking the lock open.It is locked and we don't have the key," said another voice.

"We?" Sakura asked, wiping her tears with wet hands.

"That's right!The Li Sisters!!" Feimei shouted.Sakura imagined her and Fuutie, Fanren outside posing the "V" sign [which is like the peace sign while winking.]"Xiefa is going to find a column so we can smash the door."

"Xiefa?"

"She was on a trip earlier and came back.Li Sister too."

"Well hurry up because it's high!" she sputtered, and tried to stay afloat as the water rose up to her nose.There was only three feet of room left.

# FLASHBACK #

Feimei ran out of the shadows when she was sure Meiling was gone.She instantly ran to her sisters.She ran into Xiefa.

_"Xiefa!I thought you were at –"_

_"Flight cancelled.What's the rush?"_

_"Meiling is plotting sinister plans!!"_

_"Right…I'm going to look for the others."_

_"Really!She hurt Sakura and-"_

_"Sakura?!Syaoran's ~girlfriend~?"_

_"Let me finish!Meiling knock Sakura and Syaoran unconscious and is planning to do something to both of them.We have to tell Fuutie and Fanren!!"_

_"Grr.That B!tc#!!How dare she!!Let's go!"_

_"Oh yeah!Let's go!"_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_"Honestly!!I saw Meiling do that!" Feimei sighed after she explained the incident.Fuutie thought deeply._

_"We can't tell the Elders."_

_"Why?"_

_"They'll never believe.They love Meiling."Fuutie stood up."Come on Sisters!Let's help Sakura first!You say that she was locked in a chamber?"_

_Feimei nodded vigorously._

_"Hey Fuutie, isn't that small chamber in the training room where Sakura is, is the…"_

_"Uh huh," Fuutie nodded.Xiefa stood up._

_"What is it?" Xiefa asked, puzzled.Fuutie and Fanren looked at her._

_"Water chamber."_

# END FLASHBACK #

Xiefa and Fanren came back carrying a wooden beam.

"We should crack it open!!"Okay, on the count of three!One…two…three!!"

BAM

"AGAIN!!"

BOOM

"It's not working!!"

"Keep trying!"

SMACK

"Please hurry up!I don't have any room left to breathe!" coughed Sakura.She tried to keep her head above waters and closed her eyes as the tears added more water."Please [sob] hurry…[sobs]…Syaoran…"

"Okay, it's taking longer than I thought.Feimei, Fuutie, find Syaoran!" ordered Fanren."Xiefa and I will help Sakura."

At the mention of Syaoran, Sakura yelled out, "He's in the basement!!BASEMENT!!"

Fanren nodded."Search all basement.Leave no crack untouched!Find him before it's too late!" They left quickly.Fanren and Xiefa rammed the beam harder.There wasn't even a dent.

"It's not working!!Sakura can you use magic?"

"I don't have cards…with me…" she was touching the ceiling.She was going to drown.

"What about your aura?!"

"Doesn't work…" 

"Kuso!!"Hang in there, Sakura!Sakura?SAKURA?!!" Xiefa cried out."C'mon Fanren!We have little time!Think!"Inside, Sakura floated motionless, her eyes closed and bubbled escaped from her lips.

OH MY GODS DON"T FLAME ME!!!!YOU WILL NEVER KNOW HOW THINGS WORK OUT!!!YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!CHAPTERS WILL COME JUST DON"T FLAME ME!!!! [whimpers and runs]


	7. Troubled Air

7

Disclaimers: only thing I own here is the whole plot

All This For Nothing: part 7

Meanwhile back to Feimei and Fuutie…

"I swear these basements creep me out," uttered Feimei."I never knew our basement was so humongous.It's practically like our house but – yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!!" Feimei screamed and a rat scuttled out.

"Really, sister, you are a wimp," Fuutie rolled her eyes and Feimei stuck her tongue out."I don't think we have much time left.Let's just hurry up."

"Oh really?How?" scoffs Feimei."I think we are lost."So the two kept walking until they saw a large wooden door that was bolted shut.Inside they heard a voice screaming.

"Is that – "

"Syaoran?"They strained their ears.

"_Help!Somebody help Sakura!Get me out of here I have protect her!!"_

"Syaoran!" Feimei and Fuutie shouted in unison.They ran to the door, but unexpectedly an iron gate fell in front of them, therefore, they ran into them.

"What the?!" Fuutie cried out, but then another gate fell behind them, and another one on top.Leaving them trapped in a cage.

"Muhahahaha!!So you found my secret lair, but that's not enough to save Sakura or Syaoran!" a shrilled voice echoed through the grimy basement.Meiling walked out of the shadows to the gate."He will be all mine when I brainwash him.And you will be stuck here forever, food for the rats hopefully."

"You are a rat!" shot Feimei."Leave the two alone!!"

"Just f*** off!!" Meiling shouted.Feimei stood back."I'm also going to brainwash the whole frickin clan so they will only love me and then Syaoran and I will get marry and so on, blah blah blah."

"WHY?!!" Fuutie cried."Why go through all that trouble, when you know that you will not accomplish anything?"Fuutie spat at Meiling's feet."You suck."

Meiling growled."I'm not doing all this for nothing you bitc#!Can't anyone see that I'm doing this for the clan?!No one ever understands me!"Meiling chuckled and grinned."But that will all change, thanks to my new super-duper brainwashing gas!"She whipped out a perfume bottle with acidic-looking red liquid.

"And what is that?Your fart?" snickered Feimei.Meiling sneered.

"Brat, once they whiff this, I will be in control!They will forget everything!!!"Bwhahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!"Meiling opened the door and went inside."I'm going to try this on Syaoran first, then the clan after he proposes to me!"

"NOOOOOO!!!!"Fuutie pounded on the iron bars."You bastard!"

Back to poor Sakura and the helpless sisters…

"We have to get mom!She can do magic! [a/n: can she really? I dunno.]Go now, Fanren!Hurry!And bring the Cards!" Xiefa shouted.When Fanren left, Xiefa fell to her knees."I hope we are not too late."She pounded on the metal door._Hold on Sakura, we'll get you out._

At Fanren…

Fanren quickly grabbed the cards that were hidden in Sakura's bag on her bed.Then she ran around shouting for her mom.Eventually she came and asked what happened.

"Sakura [gasp] in…trouble…Meiling…is evil [pants]…help Sakura!" she choked out.Yelan [is that how you spell it?] nodded and told Fanren to lead the way.

When they made it to the chamber, Fanren had already finished explaining what was going on with Meiling, her sinister plan, and Sakura's crisis.

"Give me the Through Card," Yelan ordered Fanren."Xiefa, get me Syaoran's sword."

"Love to, but unfortunately it's with Sakura."

"Kuso…okay, I have to rely on my thoughts," Yelan said and took the Through Card.She concentrated on the card between her fingers.Yelan took deep breaths while the two sisters watched anxiously.Yelan opened her eyes.

"Through Card!!Let me pass this wall to help your Mistress!!THROUGH CARD!!!!" Yelan shouted and swung the card in front of her, striking it with her index and middle finger.A flash of light and Yelan walked through it.She quickly found herself inside with Sakura's floating body.She pulled her arm and they both exited from the chamber.Yelan put her ears to Sakura's mouth."She's not breathing!!"

"Wait Mom!I have an idea!" Xiefa pulled out the Move Card."Try to use it to move the water out of Sakura's lungs."Yelan took the card on concentrated again."Move Card!Move the water out of your Mistress's lungs!MOVE CARD!!" she struck the card and it began to do its work while Yelan was concentrating to keep the card going.

Back to Meiling…

"Okay, let's see.Hmm.Maybe I should put this through the air ventilator.It's the summer, so they will be wanting the AC!Hahahaha!Perfect, no, brilliant idea!!" Meiling snickered and cackled.She went to the AC fixtures and poured most of the crimson liquid in the filter."Mwhahahaha!!"When she pulled the bottle out, it was less than she expected."Aw crap!I knew I should have made more.But this will have to do…" Meiling slipped on a gas mask and walked to the struggling Syaoran.

"What [groan] are you doing to me?Get away from me!I have to protect [grunt] Sakura!" yelled Syaoran as he pulled on the chains."Lemme go!!Nooooo!!"Meiling sprayed the liquid all over Syaoran's face.

"You can't hold your breath for that long, so might as well give in," Meiling said behind the mask.Syaoran groaned and went into unconsciousness."Just sleep there when I go check on the others.Hahahaha!!"

To the clan…

"It is so hot!Wei, go turn the AC on.I feel like I'm a egg about to be boiled," complained an elder.

"Aiyah!Not so hot today!You just wearing too much clothes," scolded another.So they went to their arguments, not knowing the poisoned air seeping to their minds.All of them fell asleep.

Back with Sakura, Yelan, Xiefa, Fanren…

"I…can't…hold on!!" moaned Yelan.Water was trickling out of Sakura's mouth but she was still not breathing.Xiefa and Fanren watched intensely.

"No!Keep trying!" sobbed Fanren.But then the two fell unconscious, leaving Yelan to heal Sakura.Yet Yelan was losing her strength and she too fell in slumber.The Move Card drifted down to Sakura's hand.

Back to Feimei and Fuutie…

"Is it just me or does the air…smell…ugh," mumbled Fuutie as she fell down.

"Fuutie!!What's happening?Huh?Oooh"plop

What will our heroes do?!Review and maybe you'll find out!^_~


	8. The Fight

^_^

Disclaimers: Don't own so nyah! :þ

All This For Nothing

The house was still and nobody moved.Clouds of red drifted around and above the unconscious bodies of the Li clan.

"My plan is working perfectly well!" Meilin said as she brought down her gas mask.Syaoran was unconscious like the others and was still chained up."Maybe I should have used this green colored one on Syaoran since he likes green."She whipped out a smaller bottle from her pocket."But this one is only for emergency, just like I promised for myself.This one is just too powerful."The green liquid glowed brightly and Meilin shielded her eyes.

"…Sakura…" Syaoran murmured.

"What?!" Meilin ran to him and slapped him unconscious."Maybe I should have used it on him.That's what I told those twit sisters just to scare them, but maybe I should have stuck with that idea." 

"Oh well," she said."Better clear the air now."

Clean air came in through the vents and the red smoke was disappearing into nothingness.The Move card was still in Sakura's hand.Then a finger traced around the edges slowly and the card glowed.Suddenly, Sakura bolted straight up and started to cough out the remains of the water.

"Thanks, Move card," she said as she tucked it back to the book.She looked around."Oh no!Xiefa!Fanren!Mrs. Li!!"She shook the still bodies and checked their pulse.They were still alive."I guess they must be tired."She stood up unsteadily and took a few steps to the door."I have to find Syaoran…"She ran out.

Meilin, fully dressed in a red Chinese outfit, unlocked Syaoran just as he awoken.

"Where am I?" he asked.His visions blurred, but soon made out a girl with black pigtails in red.

"In the basement Syaoran.Some girl locked you in here to take over the clan," Meilin said._This plan better work!_"I found you as soon as I escaped her.She was so mean!"

"Uh thank you, uh…"

"Meilin!Don't you remember your FIANCE?I guess she knocked you out pretty bad," Meilin cooed.

"I'm marrying you?" Syaoran rubbed his wrists.

"Yep!We are getting married today, but that girl that I was talking about earlier ruined it!I think I got rid of her, so let's get on with the wedding!!" she squealed and linked her arms with Syaoran, pushing him out of the gloomy basement.

The Clan members were wakening up too.Then an Elder shouted out to some servants.

"Why hasn't the decorations been up yet?Syaoran is about to become the Li Clan Leader and getting married to Meilin!Hurry up!"People began to hustle and set up designs and all those traditional Chinese wedding stuff.

Sakura, who passed by the room noticed their hurry and asked an Elder what was going on.The Elder didn't recognize Sakura because of the poison air he breathed in and order some servants to arrest her and put her in the room until further notice.

After a few hours of preparations the wedding was finally held, although no one was aware that of Sakura's presence in another room, or what she knows.

Syaoran was sitting in a chair on the head of the table, with Meilin by his side.Syaoran looked kinda serious and down because he already realizes that Meilin wouldn't be the right girl for him…he feels another presence he can't feel in the room.An Elder clinked his chopstick on his glass for attention.

"The Li Clan is happy that you have made a wise decision Syaoran.But there is another matter that we have caught," he said and nodded to two servants.They went to a closet and brought out a cuffed Sakura who struggled.Meilin's eyes popped out and choked on her drink.She wasn't expecting Sakura to come back alive.

How?!HOW CAN SHE ESCAPE??!!Damn!I have to take matters into my own hands then…

"Syaoran, dear, this is the girl that was trying to kill the whole clan!!" Meilin shouted so everybody can hear.Everybody gasped.

"Syaoran that's not true!" Sakura cried out in tears.The servants pushed her down to her knees.

"Show respect and call him Leader Li!" they scolded.Sakura winced in pain as she fell.

"Please!Syaoran you have to listen to me!It's me Sakura!Remember our card capturing days?!"

"Cards?What are these cards you speak of?" Syaoran said, eyeing her._She is beautiful.How can anyone with such a pretty face be a killer?_Sakura's eyes went big.

"Y-you don't remember?!"More tears came."You don't remember…"

"That's right!Because he was never there!And you are ruining my wedding with Syaoran!Take her away and execute her in the morning!"The servants began to drag Sakura off, but…

"Stop right there Meilin!" a female voice shouted.Everybody turned around to see Xiefa and Fanren.Yelan was behind them.

_Yes!Someone remembers!You're going down Meilin!_ Sakura though thankfully.

"What do you mean stop?!I'm now the mistress of the clan!" Meilin shouted.Syaoran looked like he was going to go death with her screaming right above him.

"I think Syaoran is the head leader and not you!You shouldn't be making the decisions!" Xiefa shouted back.Meilin got eyes softened.

"Oh but of course.I was, er, just suggesting it."Meilin turned to Syaoran."So what do you think honey dear?"

_To kill such a pretty girl…or to shut up my irritating wife whom I never remember that I proposed too…?_Syaoran weighed the pros and cons as the clan desperately waited an order.

_Nooo!Nobody remembers!Meilin's plan IS working!Maybe my cards can stop them…_Sakura tried to think of a way that would work successfully.

"I, Syaoran, head leader of the Li Clan had made my decision," Syaoran stated as he stood up."This girl…"

"Sakura."

"Yes, this girl Sakura, what do you plead?" Syaoran asked looking at her.

"Innocent!"

"Liar!" Meilin accused.She sat back down by some glares.

"If that is what you plead, but we have no proof."

"I AM YOUR PROOF!!" Meilin was practically screaming on the top of her lungs.

"Why does she want to kill that girl so badly?" Fanren whispered to Xiefa."She's so cute and more beautiful than Meilin!"Xiefa nodded.Meilin frowned when she heard this.

This isn't the way I planned it too be…

"Elders, what do you suggest?" Syaoran said.

"I say we lock her up until tomorrow to judge her and just go on with the par-tay!"

"YEAH!!"So that's how it went.Sakura was a little bit thankful that it was a drunk Elder talking and she was being spared...until tomorrow.Servants took her to a small prison.Sakura whipped out her book._I hope my plan works…_She pulled out a few cards from the deck.

"Shield card, protect Syaoran and Meilin from Time!Shield!" she said softly as she struck the card from the wand that came from her key.Shield did its job without anybody noticing.

"Okay Time, now it's your turn!Time card!Freeze time!"Everything went yellow and froze.Nothing moved, except for Meilin and Syaoran, who were baffled.

"I feel a strange presence…" Syaoran murmured.It felt familiar too.

"Syaoran!What's happening?!" Meilin freaked out."Time has stopped!Time…Sakura…"

Sakura whipped out Through Card and she walked through the prison wall to the ballroom with Syaoran and Meilin.

"You?! How did you escape?!Argh, your cards, that right…but you can't beat me!!Everybody is under my control!!" Meilin cackled.Syaoran was rather puzzled and had a headache.

"You can't take away Syaoran!He will never love you!" Sakura shouted.Meilin sneered.

"He's my husband now!He doesn't remember you!" Meilin walked over to Syaoran who was trying to remember an empty space of memories.

"Meilin…who is this girl…she…familiar presence…aura…magic," he said the last word slowly."Sakura has magic?"

"Syaoran!Try to remember!It's me!Your love Sakura!Don't you remember?We caught cards together!You promised me you'd come back to me when you left me…in Japan!"

"She's talking bulls#it!!You never left Hong Kong Syaoran!" Meilin boomed.

"I can't…remember…" Syaoran said, gripping his head.Sakura cried.

"Noooooo!!"Meilin laughed and flung her hair back, claiming victory.

"I won!!You should have frozen me in time like the rest of these idiots, but you didn't."

"BECAUSE I WANT TO TAKE YOU DOEN!!!!" Sakura whipped out another card."I can beat you Meilin!I hope you know the Return Card's power!"

"Return…card?" Meilin had never heard of it.

"Return card!Take Syaoran back to the past when he was with me!!" Sakura shouted._This has to work._Syaoran was caught in a whirlpool and landed in another place.It was nighttime and he was in a tree.Below him was the girl Sakura and…himself!!He saw himself turn red…

_"Nani?!" He looked at her wide-eyed. "W-what do you mean by that?" Sakura closed her eyes and linked her arm around Syaoran's arm. Syaoran's face got redder and hotter._

_"...uh..." Syaoran was inching away from Sakura, but Sakura got closer to Syaoran and looked at him in the eye._

_"What Syaoran?" she asked softly. "You don't like me?" She kneels in front of him and holds his hand. Syaoran had nowhere else to go since it's a tree limb and he didn't want to fall down. _

_"Uh, I like you Sakura, but, I er, ah, Sakura," he gets redder by the minute. Sakura gets closer to him and pulls him closer. She cups his face in her hands. _

_"Good. Because I like you too." Sakura pulls his face to hers to seal in the space between them for a second._

The Syaoran witnessing this was in awed.What did this mean?He looked down hoping for an answer…

_Syaoran placed his arm around Sakura and she cuddled close to him. They were no longer embarrassed from their love for each other. They sat in silence, gazing on the stars. It was past midnight and they decided to watch the sun rise…together. _

_"Syaoran?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Ai shiteru." She kissed him gently on the lips once more and leaned on his chest. Syaoran smiled and pulled her closer. "Ai shiteru, Sakura." He gazed on the stars once more and set his eyes on the sleeping Sakura. "What will happen then?" Then he too fell asleep._

Syaoran was sucked further back and he saw himself with Sakura in some weird cat outfit, fighting a lighting beast.He then felt all his memories of Sakura returning.

"ARGH!!" The pain in his head was too intense as the poison tried to take over again."…Sakura…I…I…remem…!" Syaoran blacked out.

"Syaoran!" Sakura shrieked as she saw Syaoran fall down.She rushed to his side and placed his head in her lap.Tears coursed down her cheeks and fell."…Syaoran…"

"NOOOOOO!!!!How?!" Meilin stomped the ground behind her."Kinomoto!I'm going to beat the hell out of you!!"Melin grabbed the sword that hung on the walls.She stood on her ground ready to fight.

Her back still facing Meilin, Sakura stood up slowly with her eyes closed in concentration.She took out the Sword card and held it between her fingers.

"…So am I…"

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!^_^Good Reviews are so welcomed!Flames are so not welcomed.


	9. The Fight II

Disclaimers: All rights reserved.

Authors Note: Gomen ne to those who waited some time for this.  To those who just discovered this: you are lucky.  ^_~  REVEIWS!!!!!

All This For Nothing

Sakura picked up the sword card and her staff turned into the sword after she said the incantation.  

"Aahhhhhhhh!!!  I'll show you!!" Sakura screamed.  She lounged forward and clanged the sword against Meilin's.  "Why do you have to do all this JUST to get Syaoran?  Isn't there any other guy you like?!!"  Meilin growled and struck her sword to Sakura, but Sakura dodged it.

"No!!!  Syaoran is MINE and part of the plan!!" Meilin shouted and ran fast enough to propel herself off the wall she jumped off.  She kicked Sakura in the stomach and Sakura stumbled backward.,

"Wha?" Sakura rubbed her stomach and looked up to see Meilin and her sword diving to her so she rolled over.   Sakura got up and brought up her sword for defense.  "What god-damned plan are you talking about?!"  Sakura walked backwards as Meilin is advancing on her.

"I'll tell you, but hold still so I can hurt you Sakura!!" Meilin grunted.  She sliced at Sakura but got part of her outfit.

Somewhere inTomeda…

Tomoyo stood up in class suddenly and shouted "NOOOO!!!!"  She flushed when she knew what she was doing.

"I know dissecting a worm is sad, Tomoyo-san, but please don't over do it," the teacher said.

"I think she's on crack," a student murmured.  That unlucky student got a worm on its face thrown by Tomoyo.

[a/n: geez, what's with me and dissecting things?]

"Tomoyo made that for me!!!" Sakura gasped.  She touched the cut silk.

"Like I care!" Meilin snorted.  "I'll add more snips to it if you don't die!!!"  Meilin thrust the sword to Sakura's face and miss.  

"I'll tell you anyways," huffed Meilin.  She was standing on the opposite end of Sakura.  "I wanted to marry Syaoran ONLY and no one else because everything that I ever wanted never belonged to me!!"  Meilin eyes watered.  "I heard a few days ago when we were discussing Syaoran and my marriage ceremony and he said that he loved you!!"  Meilin stomped her foot.  "Don't you know how that feels like?!  Everything that you wanted is given away?  Even when I was young…my parents gave away my toys, even if they were presents, away!!  Why?  They wanted discipline and strict manners."  Sakura put her sword down.  "If there was something I wanted, the said no.  And when my cousin or younger family member wanted the exact thing, they bought it for them.  It was never me!!!  That's why I want Syaoran!!!  Someone to claim as my own!!"

"But you can't claim people!  Even if you want them, you can't just…brainwash them into thinking stuff you want!" Sakura shot back.  

"Wrong!  I already carried out my plan.  Once I have Syaoran, I can buy everything I ever wanted!!!  Everything will be mine at last!"

"How selfish," Sakura muttered.  "Meilin, you don't care for other people!  You want only your selfish needs!"  Meilin rolled her eyes.

"They never cared for me, why should I do the same to them?" Meilin shouted and ran to Sakura, ready to kill.  "I want Syaoran!!!"  Sakura jumped out of the way.  It hit the wall instead and was stuck.

"The hell?!!" Meilin grunted and tried to pry it off.  Sakura took this time and got out the Wood card.

"Wood card, tie Meilin to the wall with you vines!"  Wood card obeyed and Meilin was soon against the wall, inches away from her stick sword.

"Hey?!  What is this?!" Meilin screeched.  

Sakura ran to go to Syaoran.  She cried when he didn't wake.  Was he dead?  No.  A pulse thumped in a slow beat.

"Onegai [please] Syaoran.  [sniff, sniff]  Wake up…" she shook his shoulders.  His head lolled to the side and Sakura cried more.  Her tears dripped and splattered on him.  When she wiped them away, it flew and landed on Syaoran's face.  His eyelids opened slowly.

"…Is it…raining, Sakura?" he chuckled and put his hand up and wiped her tear away.  Sakura smiled at him and held his hand.  "Don't cry.  I…I…Sakura…Aishiteru, Sakura."  Sakura closed her eyes, and held his hand close to her face.  

"Hai, Syaoran.  I heard you.  And I…Ai-aaauuugh!!!"  Sakura's eyes flew open and her back was arched.  Syaoran was puzzled what was happening and gasped when he saw something long and shiny protruding from her abdomen.  It was covered in a red liquid.  This red fluid was also spewing out of Sakura's mouth and stomach.  It was blood.  

Sakura flopped backward as she felt the hot pain stabbing through her.  Too much pain…her world went black.  The sword tip was drawn back and Meilin kick Sakura forward, so she lay on the floor next to Syaoran.  The wound on the back was bloody.  Soon blood was visible.  Syaoran grew pale and took Sakura in his lap.  He looked at the gash and tried to rip his shirt to bandage Sakura.  But was ungratefully stepped on.  

"She deserved that," Meilin spat.  "Now, where were we Syaoran?" Evil glint in her eye.

TBC

REVIEWS!!!  Sorry if it sounds corny, but more will come!!  ^_^  [hopefully]


	10. Subliminal

Disclaimers: No matter what happens, its never mine.  [sobs]

GPilot04: I'm finally back!!  God it's been like what?  Four billion years?  [blows dust off computer]  Well I guess that happens when you enter to many cirriculums.  T_T  Burn the school!!  Anyways, I'm sooo sooo sooooo SOOOOO sorry if the fic is misleading about the Meilin thing.  I have NEVER EVER watched the Japanese originals, only the god damned Nelvana Kids WB show.  -_-;  That's why Meilin is so OOC [Out Of Character].  Sorry if it's offense, I really am.  Please enjoy!

"Syaoran, you must not fight me!!!!"  Meilin squealed as she bounded and gaged him.  The skilled martial artist was weak and vulnerable at the time.  Meilin had taken the advantage to tie him.  Yet he still struggled.

'Maybe I could get it to loosen up a bit,' he thought.  He cast his eyes to Sakura, laying right beside him.  The bleeding had slowed down and her breathing was low and fluctuated.  'I gotta do it for Sakura!'  He squirmed more, but it was creasing red markings on his wrists.

"Syaoran, anymore and you might saw off your hands," she slapped him lightly.  "Now stop it, she's still alive otherwise everybody wouldn't be frozen in time right now!"  She eyed the next door where the people stood there like statues.  There faces showing happiness and delight.  Especially the drunken Elder.

'Happiness…that's all I wanted,' Meilin said in her mind.  "I never got happiness…" she whispered softly.  Syaoran's ears perked.  Meilin was staring at the motionless members of the clan.  Her eyes looking forlorn and empty.

"What did you say?" Syaoran asked.  Meilin snapped from her trance and looked at the ground.

"I didn't say anything!" she denied.  Syaoran shrugged and let the subject drop.  He looked at Sakura again.  'Sakura…'  Her skin was going pale and losing colour.  Life was draining from her ever so slowly.  He needed to think of a plan to save his beloved, before she slips away.  'Meilin said something, I know it.  I need to get her to help Sakura.  I can't get these ropes off my hands.  What do I do?  Everyone is frozen and no one could help…'  As Syaoran thought deeply, Meilin was too.

'The only time I got happiness was when Syaoran caught my bird back.  He cared so much.'  Something glistened in her eyes.  'And when Sakura invited me for a sleepover.  Oh god.'  She shook her head to clear the thoughts.  Her movements made the tears glide down and fell upon the ground.  'I had happiness, but I had more sadness…' her thoughts wouldn't go away.  Her conscience was ebbing at her.  As more thoughts got into her head, more tears were forming.  The visions blurred before her, Meilin only saw flashbacks.  When she found out that Syaoran left her to go to Japan to capture the cards, Syaoran telling her that she wasn't needed, and more events with unhappiness.

"How selfish," Sakura's vooice rang through her mind. "Meilin, you don't care for other people! You want only your selfish needs!"  She grips her head.  'Selfish needs?!  SELFISH NEEDS??!!'

"I DON'T HAVE SELFISH NEEDS!!" Meilin screamed.  Syaoran stared at her before shouting her name.

"Meilin??!!"  He struggled against the table.  What's wrong with her?

"Don't you know how that feels like?! Everything that you wanted is given away?"  Meilin clenches her eyes and grimaces.  The current incident comes and turns to a recent past.

"If it's not Meiling….who do you love then, if love is what you truly desire?"

"…I love…Sakura Kinomoto."

"No no stop it!" Meilin sobbed.  All this pain, the torture of rejection.  That's all she ever felt.  Lonliness, unhappiness, miserable.  It's just rejection.

"It was never me!!! That's why I want Syaoran!!! Someone to claim as my own!!"

"Meilin, you don't care for other people! You want only your selfish needs!"

Selfish needs.  Selfish needs.  Just two words that Meilin spilt.  As the words echoed in her head, she bawls over on her hands and knees.  Letting the tears drip and spotted the ground.

"…Is it…raining, Sakura?"   Was that Syaoran's voice?  She looked up and sees Sakura bending over with Syaoran in her lap.

"Don't cry. I…I…Sakura…Aishiteru, Sakura."  Meilin sees a hand climb up Sakura's cheek and stroke it lovingly, wiping away sorrow's tears.  Meilin kneeled there paralized by this illusion.  Wasn't Sakura lying on the floor bleeding into death's hands?  If so, what is this Sakura doing.  Meilin's eyes stared on unaware that it was a memory.  And like a memory, she sees someone brushed past her.  A sword.  A gleaming silver sword carried by a deprived child in a red costume just like what Meilin was wearing.  And like Meilin, she had the same hairstyle, some face, same everything.  An exact replica.  Meilin stared in horror as she saw this copy of herself raise the sword slightly and walked closer and closer to Sakura.  She gasps and widened her eyes.

"Hai, Syaoran. I heard you. And I…Ai-aaauuugh!!!"  Meilin saw herself cutting through Sakura's body.

"Nooooo!!  SAKURA!!!!" Meilin croaked out and then covered her mouth.  

Syaoran just watched her, trying to get out of his tied position.  He saw her crying, sobbing all of a sudden.  And then squatting with a void pale expression on her face.  And now she is screaming.  What was she seeing before her?!

"MEILIN!!"  Syaoran pulled harder at the ropes.

Through Meilin's eyes she sees herself again.  The auburn haired girl with bright green emerald eyes were slowly dying.  This illusion was too real.  'What's going on?  Why am I seeing this again?' Meilin demanded.  The other Meilin turned around and smirked at Meilin.  Meilin gasped.

"Meilin," the girl said, smirking still.  "Are you happy now?"  Meilin knelt there silented.  She looked past the girl and saw Sakura lying down with red blood coming out.

"Meilin," the girl repeated.  Meilin looked up scared.  "Are you happy?  You killed your friend.  The one who took your love away.  Are you satisfied now?"

"…no," Meilin choked out.  The other girl frowned and strode to the kneeling Meilin and slapped her.

"Then tell me!" she shouted.  She bent down and shook Meilin's shoulders.  "WHY DID YOU KILL HER??!!"

Syaoran sees Meilin shaking violently and tries to tear away the bindings on him to help his cousin.  

"You wasted a good friend, Meilin."

"…"

"What is more important?  Your selfish needs?"

"I don't have selfish needs!"

"Then why did you kill Sakura?"

"…I wanted…Syaoran…to…"

"Love you?  By killing someone he loved most?"

"…I just…I just thought…"

"That's right.  You THOUGHT!"  The double glared at Meilin.  "You THOUGHT Syaoran would love you.  How can he love, or even look at you now?"  The other snorted and grabbed Meilin's  neck.  She squealed and writhed.  "Look at the pain you've cause!"  She forced Meilin to look at Sakura.  Meilin closed her eyes.

The table shook harder as Syaoran forced it to tip over.  He would try to slip under the ropes table leg to set himself free.  The objects were heavy on the table and it was harder for Syaoran.  He grunted and thought as he caught his breathe.  This time he decided to throw himself to the floor, maybe bringing the table with him.  He tried this plan.  As he fell against the floor, he felt the rope twisted and tighten as he reached contact to the ground.  He yelped and finally had the table tip over.  He inched lower and lower until he got his hands out.  He rubbed the crimson wrists and crawled on the floor to the sword.  Then eyed Meilin.  'Please hold on Sakura' he thought as he brushed by to get the weapon.

"Meilin, I guess I have to kill you."  The other Meilin held the real one with one hand with incrediable strength while her other hand reached behind her.  Meilin struggled.  She struggled harder as she saw the sword she stabbed Sakura with appear in the other's hand.  The blood was still there, fresh and gliding down the edge down to the tip.  Her eyes followed the blade as it ws lifted into the air and screamed as she sall it coming down.

"Got you!"

Syaoran had cut the ropes tiring his legs free and ran to Meilin.  She was screaming and clutching her throat.  He races to her and takes Meilin into his arms.  "Got you!" he said.  Meilin screamed withered and she fell against his chest.

"Meilin?"  Syaoran pulled her away and her head lolled back.  She had blacked out.

"Meilin!!"

A sudden rush of music filled the air.  Next door, the people were laughing, dancing, as if none of this had happen.

"Oh no!  Sakura!!"  He let go of Meilin and ran to Sakura.  She had gone deathly paled and the bright blood stained around her.  He reached for her wrist and was afraid of the result.  There was no pulse.

"SOMEBODY HELP!!" he cried out.  "SAKURA!!!"  A few people peered through the room and screamed.  The music stopped.  The people stopped their joy and ran to the room.

"SOMEONE CALL THE MEDICS!  Help me!  Help Sakura…" his voice went raw.  In the instant two elders came and before his eyes, Syaoran watched them carry his Cherry Blossom onto a stretcher.  Another for Meilin.  Both were immediatley rushed to the hospital.  Syaoran was left behind, crying in the puddle of Sakura's blood.

TBC

G Pilot 04: I'm SOOOO sorry!!!!  GOMEN NASAI!!!!  YOU NEVER KNOW HOW IT MAY TURN OUT!!  Please review!!  I'm sorry!! [bows down 4billion times]


End file.
